Field
The present invention relates to a feedback method according to a touch level and a touch input device performing the same, and more particularly to a technology of supplying feedback to allow a user to cheek a touch pressure, a touch area and/or a touch time period on a touch screen, thereby making it possible to unlock the touch screen by using the feedback.
Description of Related Art
A variety of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, input devices like a button, a key, a joystick and a touch screen are being used. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may include a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. Such a touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display panel, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display panel. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the screen by a finger, etc. In general, the touch screen recognizes the touch on the panel and touch position, and then the computing system analyzes the touch and performs operations in accordance with the analysis.
A variety of tasks can be done by the interaction between the user and the device through the touch screen in a touch input device including the touch screen. To accomplish various tasks, there are requirements for not only whether a touch occurs or not on the touch screen but also classifying a touch level. Also, as the touch input device, especially, a computing device including the touch screen gradually has a higher performance, the user is allowed to perform financial tasks as well as private tasks by using the corresponding devices and the range of the task is now gradually expanding. Accordingly, security for the touch input device is also required to be heightened.